Hello
by Philealexandros
Summary: Who is Robin Sena? Amon thought he knew. How wrong he was, and who is this old friend. Will she chose Amon or the charming, and beautiful Seabastian? I've finished the last ch. REVIEW!
1. Poem

_**Who are you?** _

_I am the darkness in your eyes,_

_I am the truth,_

_I am the lies,_

_I am a devil in my guise._

_-articulus "kristen"_

* * *

Hey! This is my first time to submit something to and I wanted to see if you liked my writing. This poem is kind of old so I've perfected my technique since. N-e-ways please review and I'll put one of my fics up. 

-articulus

P.S. This is about about Inuyasha's demon side...or Robin in one of my W.H.R. fics. Can't decide. Help!


	2. Prologue

Discalimer: I do not own any of the characters (but I can dream...shakes fist sky one of these days). I do, however own "Severe Weather". So do not use it without my permission. Well, at least give credit. Thank you.

Prologue

_"Severe Weather"_

_The sky swirled and ravaged,  
with a dark depressing hate,  
As the silhouette of a girl walks slowly on,  
ever moving forward..._

She woke with a start, the sound of rain and thunder outside her window. The computer screen casting an eerie glow upon the room, dark and foreboding.

Covered in a cold sweat the girl rose, tan skin glistening. She craned her neck to look at the alarm clock, her normally gorgeous features riddled with fatigue. Disgruntled, she threw of the sheets and stretched like a cat.

_...until that instant in which she stopped_

_-- articulus "kristen"_

* * *

A.N. Hey, my little chicos and chicas, the characters are not mine. This is a crossover between "Witch Hunter Robin" and "Cruel Intentions" w/ a hint of "Last Exile" (for now). As the almighty author I reserve the right to add or change the characters &/or outcome of this story at will. Hope you like it. Please review you few who do. 


	3. Ch1 Hidden Places

Disclaimer: I've said it once and I'll say it again, I don't own any of these characters...as far as you know. buwhahaha! Also, I do not own this quote.

* * *

"said" 

'thoughts'

Chapter 1 Hidden Place

_**"Green Angel"**_

_"I had no idea that all stories unfold like white flowers,  
petal by petal, each in its own time and season,  
dependent on circumstance and fate"_

_-- Alice Hoffman_

Unable to go back to sleep, Robin looked at the man beside her. She rising and slowly made her way to the shower.

'It's only five,' she thought sullenly, 'I don't have to leave for another two hours.' Stepping into the shower, steaming water ran down her body, pouring over her straw colored hair. Recalling last nights events, a scowl mared her features.

Glancing at her wristwatch, Robin gulped down the last of her coffee.

" Seven fifteen," she muttered walking down the stairs, pulling on her coat and retrieved her cell phone from it's pocket.

* * *

Claus put down his bagel and reached into his pocket. 

" Funeral home, you kill'em, we chill'em"

"Clever and in no way offensive"

"As coy as ever I see," Claus responded, "Robin where are you"

"I've just past The Shoppe. Order me an espresso and scone"

"Personally I think you should lay off the coffee, it's not good for you"

"I'd slap you if I could," she said in mock anger, terminating the phone connection.

Having finished her breakfast, Robin was on her way to work. Dreading it might I add more with every step. In fact now might be a good time for a few little fun facts about our little bird. Twenty-five years old, with long sandy hair and piercing green eyes, Robin Sena's life was on the right track. Residing in a small seaside village in Italy, she worked as an R.N. at a prestigious hospital. This meaning she was far from poverty. Her romantic life was prosperous as well. She was engaged in fact. His name was Amon.

_"Help Me" _

_Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul on Tough Stuff: Stories of Tough Times and Lessons Learned (I own not)  
I slowly drift away Everything seems so blurry.  
Maybe I'm dying,  
Maybe that will be better. _

_--Hawon Lee_

* * *

A.N. I know they're short but if I don't do them like this I run out of ideas. You see my writing process involves index cards...This alone killed 4. Thanks. Please review. 


	4. Ch2 Back Again

Disclaimer: GODS! I hate doing these things. Arghhh (I'm a pirate. See?). Sorry I just got done watching " Pirates of the Caribbean and "Peter Pan". Childish I know but I don't care so meh sticks tongue out. "Peter Pan" is just plain fun. Teehee. On with the show. Oh, I own nothing. Got a little off track. :s

* * *

Chapter 2 Back Again 

_**Heart breaker**  
_

_By the Cardigans I love you tonight you are my knight cure and assure and make me feel alright tomorrow you'll find I'm not around but don't be uptight 'cause I loved you last night..._

"Did you see him?" one of the other nurses, Lavi, asked.

"Huh? Who," asked Robin closing the invalid's door and straighting her uniform.

"Who! The new doctor"

"Could you kept it down? We are in a hospital after all," she pitched, heading down the hall to the cafeteria.

"He just transferred. He's gorgeous and"

"I heard he's quite clever." And quite amused.

Turning around, not able to hide the wolfish smile edging upon her face Robin turned around. A smile, which sent chills down the backs of even the most malicious of persons. Only instead of fear or apprehension on his face, Sebastian beheld a look not unlike Robin's. Her visage was shrouded in confusion and curiosity as she spoke.

"And your name"

"Come now Birdie. Don't tell me you've forgotten my name already"  
All Robin could do was wait in shock as his words slowy registered. Click.

"Sebastian," she said in a quiet whisper.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I was wondering if you would be so kind as to join me for lunch?" He asked Robin only it was Lavi who replied.

"Oh!" she blushed,"We were heading to the caf if you want to come"

Her words , however, fell on deaf ears. Breaking from their silent staring contest, Robin turned sharply and began to walk down the hall.

"Hey, Robi! Where are you going," asked Lavi.

"To get my coat," she stated in a placid tone. Following her was none other than our dear little Sebastian, Lavi trailing after.

"Actually Ms.- Ms. Head is it- Ms. Head, I believe you are not invited," he said with a sadistic grin.

_**Kiss of Death**  
_

_I'm dying I'm crying out your name I need you My mind begins to wane Come to me I love so please stop all of pain A life once filled with bliss Just end it all End it all with just one kiss._

_-- articulus "kristen" (moi)_

* * *

A/N: Hey, I hope you like my poem. I know it's short but that just seemed like the perfect place to end it. Please review and thank you to those who do. Oh! and could someone please help me? I need a name for restaurant. I would be more than grateful. 


	5. AN Please Read!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Chapter3 Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul on Tough Stuff: Stories of Tough Times and Lessons Learned -- Louis L' Amour There will be a time when you believe everything is finished.  
That will be the beginning.  
"Where have you been"  
Robin started as the lamp switched on revealing Amon. Glared back at him.  
"How very stalker of you. What are you doing"  
"You didn't answer my question... You missed dinner"  
"I find no reason as to why I have to and besides is there no food is the cabinets. I means appreciate you worrying but I'm not going to starve," she said while walking into the bedroom to change, Amon following.

"We were supposed to meet my boss and his wife for dinner at Angolo Scuro (A/N: Rights at the bottom"  
"Why didn't you just go without me. I mean unless you need me to hold your hand, but I believe you'll agree with me that would be a little juvenile, even for you"  
"I did," he said through gritted teeth, " But when my fiance doesn't keep her appointment it tends to look bad on my part"  
"It's not like I missed it on purpose, I ran into an old friend, why am I explaining myself to you? I could have been in E.R. and I'm a free w"  
"What friend?" Amon interrupted her mid rant.  
"No one really, just an old friend, who I haven't seen in a long while," she mumbled," Sebastian is the new doctor, and we went for a spot of coffee- Oh! Don't look at me like that, love. We just sat down for a chat about old times at the academy.  
"Truth be told I'm surprised that he became a doctor, more so that he came here, he moved to New York after his father remarried. He was never really one to help others. In fact he never really liked other people, thought they were all degenerates." This explaination was for her on benefit more than Amon's. "Some friend." Amon sniped.  
Ignoring him and speaking as though to herself, she continued, " Though he was incredibly brilliant. He could have probably done whatever he pleased. Not mention that his family was well in dowd financially wise. Even if he never worked a day in his life he would still never be left wanting-- Stop it! Don't look at me like that. It's not as if I fancy him!  
"Listen," she breathed into his ear, wrapping her arms around him from behind, "Tomorrow at lunch I'll have a colloquy with Stevenson di signore and reschedule. Now please. I'm tired"  
"You sure have been spending a lot time with the good doctor," Lavi said when Robin walked in from lunch.  
This statement wasn't far from the truth. It had been a month since Sebastian came, and he and Robin have been meeting for lunch since. It was their latest meeting however that caused the slight pink flush to tint her cheeks.  
Shaking -- articulus "me"  
Tell me what do you see when you look into my eyes,  
Do you see the lies,  
The deceit,  
The blood at my feet,  
Or eyes glazed over from knowing,  
Pain never showing,  
Like a young maiden's soul,  
Concrete once white and whole,  
Now black and broken,  
Hiding from her friend,  
Praying for the end,  
Her teachers haven't a clue,  
Nothing they can do,  
Her parents ignore her cries,  
As she dies inside,  
She no longer resists,  
And succumbs to the warm embracing darkness.  
A.N. Hey I'd like to thank you for review and please don't stop. In fact others please begin. I would also like to thank Different Child and arvalany for the wonderful ideas for I used both. I just got done watching Gangs of New York, so watch it to get the fill... I'm weird like that. vv Please review because I at least want to see one before I update. 


	6. Ch3 Alone in My Pain, No More

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter3 

_Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul on Tough Stuff: Stories of Tough Times and Lessons Learned _

_There will be a time when you believe everything is finished.  
That will be the beginning._

_-- Louis L' Amour _

"Where have you been"

Robin started as the lamp switched on revealing Amon. Glared back at him.

"How very stalker of you. What are you doing"

"You didn't answer my question... You missed dinner"

"I find no reason as to why I have to and besides is there no food is the cabinets. I means appreciate you worrying but I'm not going to starve," she said while walking into the bedroom to change, Amon following.

"We were supposed to meet my boss and his wife for dinner at Angolo Scuro (A/N: Rights at the bottom)"

"Why didn't you just go without me. I mean unless you need me to hold your hand, but I believe you'll agree with me that would be a little juvenile, even for you"

"I did," he said through gritted teeth, " But when my fiance doesn't keep her appointment it tends to look bad on my part"

"It's not like I missed it on purpose, I ran into an old friend, why am I explaining myself to you? I could have been in E.R. and I'm a free w"

"What friend?" Amon interrupted her mid rant.

"No one really, just an old friend, who I haven't seen in a long while," she mumbled," Sebastian is the new doctor, and we went for a spot of coffee- Oh! Don't look at me like that, love. We just sat down for a chat about old times at the academy.

"Truth be told I'm surprised that he became a doctor, more so that he came here, he moved to New York after his father remarried. He was never really one to help others. In fact he never really liked other people, thought they were all degenerates." This explaination was for her on benefit more than Amon's.

"Some friend." Amon sniped.

Ignoring him and speaking as though to herself, she continued, "Though he was incredibly brilliant. He could have probably done whatever he pleased. Not mention that his family was well in dowd financially wise. Even if he never worked a day in his life he would still never be left wanting-- Stop it! Don't look at me like that. It's not as if I fancy him!

"Listen," she breathed into his ear, wrapping her arms around him from behind, "Tomorrow at lunch I'll have a colloquy with Stevenson di signore and reschedule. Now please. I'm tired"

* * *

"You sure have been spending a lot time with the good doctor," Lavi said when Robin walked in from lunch.  
This statement wasn't far from the truth. It had been a month since Sebastian came, and he and Robin have been meeting for lunch since. It was their latest meeting however that caused the slight pink flush to tint her cheeks. 

_Shaking__  
_

_Tell me what do you see when you look into my eyes,  
Do you see the lies,  
The deceit,  
The blood at my feet,  
Or eyes glazed over from knowing,  
Pain never showing,  
Like a young maiden's soul,  
Concrete once white and whole,  
Now black and broken,  
Hiding from her friend,  
Praying for the end,  
Her teachers haven't a clue,  
Nothing they can do,  
Her parents ignore her cries,  
As she dies inside,  
She no longer resists,  
And succumbs to the warm embracing darkness._

-- articulus "me"

* * *

A.N. Hey I'd like to thank you for review and please don't stop. In fact others please begin. I would also like to thank Different Child and arvalany for the wonderful ideas for I used both. I just got done watching Gangs of New York, so watch it to get the fill... I'm weird like that. vv Please review because I at least want to see one before I update. 


	7. AN Not Necessary

AN I'm really sorry. I mad way to many typos in the last chapter and I'll never forgive myself. I will update soon but it's hard seeing how I don't always have my computer (laptop) with me. Please don't worry for the most you'll have to wait is two days. 


	8. Ch4 Speak No Evil

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter Four 

Speak No Evil Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul IV

_**Sometimes We Dream  
**_

_--Olivia Heaney_

_She runs from the comments that shatter her dreams and puts a wall around her heart. "  
_

" Robi, " Sebastian's voice had echoed only an hour before hand. His eyes boring into her, as if, trying to glimpse into her very thoughts.

' What's happening to me? I'm acting as foolish as a school girl. Damnation, STAP OUT OF IT ROBIN! What can I can possibly be thinking! This is pure ludacris, what Sebastian asks. Huh... who am I kidding I said yes before the words even past his lips. Now, what to tell Amon. No doubt he will not be pleased,' a new thought and resolve coursed though her mind, ' I'd like to see try to keep me from it. I'm a grown women!'

She placed the key into her apartment door. Upon entering she could make out the shower running. ' Well I guess i have time before I have to face the music,' she thought as she made her way to the stereo system in her study. ' Hehe I made a funny,' she thought dryly.

After placing in Chopin she walked into the library. Well the library formerly known as guest room. As small as it was she would often go in there to sit in her favorite armchair, a red velvet masterpiece in its own, no matter how worn, and read. Sometimes even just to think about the going ons around her. As she was doing now, trying to figure out how she was going, exactly, to word what she had to say.

" When d'you get home"

Slowly Robin lifted open her eyes and rose from her chair. She rose. She stretched. She strolled over to shut off the CD player and glances at the clock.

" About thirty minutes ago," she says.

When she turned towards him she was finely able to take in his appearance. Amon had obviously just stepped out of the shower. He was wearing nothing more than a pair of grey sweat pants-- his chest exposed and wet, his hair was dripping and disheveled.

' Focus Robi,' she thought as she walked in the way of the living room, not looking at Amon as he followed close behind.

" Did'ya have a good nap"

Robin scoffed at that accusation. ' Nap? If only.' Unfortunately she wasn't sleeping but in a sort of meditative state. The subject of which she was contemplating was what was unfortunate. Unfortunate for Amon that is. All things considered it was excellent news on her part.

_**Flashback  
**_

_" Join me for a jaunt"  
_

_" Sebastian I'm not a psychic. Please, what in the hell are you talking about." Robin looked at him from her seat across the table. _

_They were currently having lunch in a particularly expensive French restaurant over the sea.  
_

_" Come to the Carnaval with me. We can take a breather from this stuffy little town." He smirked.  
_

_" Carnival? You make no sense whatsoever. Its freezing out"  
_

_" Yes, its freezing here but I'm not talking about any droll carnival or the Carnivale. I mean the Carnaval! I'm asking for you to join me in Rio"  
_

**Present  
**

" Amon." Robin roused him from his slumber. They were lying in bed.

"Hmmm," he grumbled.

" There's something we need to discuss... Amon"

"Scaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

' He's asleep'

* * *

AN-Ha! Bet you weren't expecting that lol, but I just kind of typed it tonight and put it on straight from here. Sorry it took so long. I have been in a reading streak ( it's OK if you don't understand ) since Christmas time area place thing. And the chair is from THE TALE OF THE BODY THEIF by ANNE RICE. It was my beautiful, beloved Lestat's. 


	9. Ch5 See No Evil

DISCLAIMER-I do not own.

* * *

Chapter 9

See No Evil

_**

* * *

Can't Fight the Moonlight** _

_--Leann Rimes _

_Underneath the starlight we'll be lost in the rhythm, So right,  
Fell it steal your heart tonight,  
You can try to resist,  
Try to hide from my kiss,  
But you know that you cant fight the moonlight deep in the dark you'll surrender you heart_

**Lime-ish so if you don't approve...it BEGINs now**.

Upon all fours, two strong arms wrapped around her petite waste. His breath warm against her neck as his tan muscular body shadowed hers. His rough passionate hands ravaged her bare naked breast, and taking her from behind, he thrust her cavity with such a passion her entire body shook. Moaning with pleasure she began to match his pace, fast and hard until-

**END**

Robin lay there trying so hard to regain sleep and finish her delightful dream, unfortunately the sun's bright protest demanded otherwise. After several more vain attempts Robin was sorely tempted to make her dreams a reality, though, she doubted Amon would approve, given who the dream was about. She could still hear Sebastian's guttural moan as he thrust his manhood into her , knowing by now she was as red as a tomato.

Her train of thought however came to an abrupt halt. She felt a tingling sensation as fingers traced their way up her inner thigh. She whimpered not opening her eyes in fear of losing this feeling.

The whimper, however, was cut short. Replaced by a low moan as a mouth lowered unto her being, the wet heat caressing the rigid mound before switching to the neglected. His left hand bracing against her, his right massaging the pinks lips between her thighs, gently. However, gentle is not what she craved.

Passion, O blessed passion, is what she craved. Not this tame, sweet touch.

"mhhh"

Apparently, no matter how her mind challenged her body was responding with enthusiasm.

His fingers were working vigorously, his lips lightly brushing her neck.

"mmmm Sebastian," she breathed.

He stopped and in a harsh voice asked," What"

'Amon... Mon dieu'  
Robin opened her eyes. He drew away from her. 'Think think think!' Light bulb!

"Oh no, Amon. I was just thinking about asking you something when my train of thought was interrupted"

He glared.

"I was about to ask you but, under the circumstances, it didn't exactly come out in sentence form." She eyed him, mentally willing him to accept this for the truth.

"Continue"

"Huh?" Her oh so intelligent response.

'Okay maybe i didn't think this through,' she panicked "Oh well I was wondering if--"

A ring interrupted her struggle for words.

"Wait! Finish what you were saying!" She had already answered.

**End**

"Sona residence, Robin Sona speaking"

"Hey Robi"

'Sebastian.' she let in a sharp intake of breath.

"Yes," she said glancing at Amon.

"I--I was just calling to ask if you could meet me." 'His voice sounds so...raw'

"What happened is something wrong, you sound terrible." 'How many times in a day can a girl lie.' In truth his raw voice brought back dreams of passion. A passion of which Amon and herself had never shared even before he asked her to marry him... As if it would solve their problems.

* * *

( A/N) Okay, this is my first lemonish thingy O.O to write, so plz be absolutely critical ( good or bad... preferably good). I need to know what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right. N/E/Way sorry it takes so long for me to update. Truth be told I've had this one completed for quite awhile, but I had kind of "misplaced it" cough lost cough ( --- annoying little voice in the back of my head. I have a draft of what I want to happen in the next two chapters but I haven't exactly figured out how to word it yet...Sigh. This means it will most likely be awhile until I can get it updated because unfortunately my muse comes to me only once every so often ( tear ),and when it does I don't entirely know what I'm writing...I just kind of write till I stop. Also, before I forget in this and the chapters following Robin will be VERY O.o.C. (not that they have been much in character) but I hate it when she plays the role of the silent gullible type u know besides any1 can have an epiphany. N/E/Ways I guess if you don't like don't read it. O well, thank you for being patient.  
PLEASE REVIEW ( I'd really appreciate it). 


	10. Ch6 Hear No Evil, No

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But Gods how I love this song! vv

* * *

Chapter Six

Hear No Evil, No...The Finale

_**Hallelujah  
**_

_--Jeff Buckley _

_Well, maybe there's a god above But all I've ever learned from love Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you It's not a cry that you hear at night It's not somebody who's seen the light It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

She knows that its wrong.

What you have to understand is that she doesn't really care, well, not really. Don't misunderstand she does care for Amon, it's just that she's bored.

Amon is trying. She knows she's being selfish, but she also knows what she wants and being selfish is the only to get it. No matter what she does someone will be unhappy. If she is faithful to Amon she will be unsatisfied and, god forbid, resentful. -sigh- Well, if someone should suffer it might as well be him. After all it's not as if he never slept around. Maybe he'll finally understand how she felt those nights she'd spend alone knowing he was with "her".

Besides why should she do something that wouldn't benefit her?

As Robin waited for the crosswalk to clear her phone began to go off. The gentle and devastatingly beautiful piece Air on a G string sang from her coat pocket.

She took it from it's place. 'Amon' it read. Replacing it in her pocket she did not silence the ring for she enjoyed the sad melody.

What would she say? Would she lie? No, if she did he would see through it. True she was better at it but she couldn't hide this from her voice. She couldn't hide the complacence. Perhaps he would in fact believe her. Trust her. She who should not be trusted. She was Helen come to abandon herself to Paris.

She wasn't going to turn back, no matter who it hurt.  
Robin looked ahead the cars had no stopped. Johann Sebastian Bach's Orchestral Suite No. 3 rang on. She placed her finger on the power button... 'Sebastian' the tiny screen read.  
She looked toward the street. There were no cars.

**_-Fin_**

_**Can't Fight the Moonlight  
**_

_-- Leann Rimes _

_You can try to resist Try to hide from my kiss But you know, but you know That you, can't fight the moonlight Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart_

* * *

Well, it's finished. While writing the finale i had many rough drafts and different ideas about the ending or if this should even be it. This one just felt right. For all of those who think Robin is wrong to do this should look at how she was treated. It kills me when she just sits by and martyrs herself. I decided that she deserved to be selfish for once. Though, this doesn't have to be the end. Like I said, I've wrote many alternate ending and continuing chapters. If I get good reviews and if you want this journey to go on tell me and I'll try to update on a regular basis.

I would like to thank those who were positive about my process (as slow as it was) : young wiccan arvalany Different Child Annabella5 Thank you all Amen.

Please Review


End file.
